Funny How a Melody Sounds Like a Memory
by CastiellaWinchester94
Summary: Title and story based on Springsteen by Eric Church. I don't own it or Supernatural... or Destiel would be canon.


**A/N: I know, I know... I should be working on If I Was Your Vampire... but those inspirational little fairies hit me... and yeah. Hope you guys like it! Oh! The characters might be a little OOC because I was trying, maybe a little too hard, to get them to fit with the song.**

Dean flipped through the stations, looking for a good classic rock station. Suddenly he found himself on one blasting Glory Days_. _He smiled to himself, as he was transported back in time, to 1994.

* * *

Dean Winchester would never forget that summer. One summer that's all it was, before his senior year in high school. His dad had moved them to California the month before and Dean spent most of his days, down on the beach, surfing, or watching girls or, sometimes, guys. One hot day in the middle of July, that all changed.

He was sitting in his Jeep, listening to _Born in the USA _for probably the hundredth time. Bruce Springsteen was the Boss for a reason, and Dean knew every word to the songs on the album, as well as _Born to Run. _After the song finished, Dean turned off the radio, grabbed his surfboard from the back and jogged down to the water. He smiled when he saw the size of the waves crashing into the shore, it was going to be a great day to be riding the waves.

* * *

The next thing he knew, Dean was looking into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen, followed by the sexiest voice he'd ever heard, "Are you alright?"

Dean reached up and felt a knot on his head. He tried to sit up and the world spun a bit. "What happened?"

"You hit your head on a rock when you wiped out." Blue eyes said, "and you shouldn't try to sit up, you've been unconscious for a few minutes, you could have a concussion."

"I'm OK." Dean said, as he sat up. He turned to face the guy and saw that the dude's eyes weren't his only amazing feature. He had raven hair, mussed up, giving the appearance of permanent bed-head, or maybe just great sex-hair. His cuttoff jeans showed off his incredible body, complete with a warm tan. Dean found himself at a loss for words for a minute, before he noticed the guy had tilted his head, concerned. "I'm Dean Winchester. Nice to meet you..."

"Castiel. Castiel Novak." Castiel shook Dean's hand, warm and strong. "Are you sure you're OK?"

"Yeah. I've been through worse." Dean said, smiling, as he got up. He realized as soon as he was up that it was a mistake, if Castiel hadn't caught him, he probably would have fallen to the ground. "Thanks, Cas."

Castiel tilted his head a bit, and Dean couldn't help but notice how adorable the action was. "Cas?"

"Sorry. You're name's a bit of a mouthful." Dean said, blushing.

"It's alright. So where do you live, Dean?"

"Trying to get me home, already Cas?"

"Yes." Castiel said, as he noticed Dean raise an eyebrow, "No! Not like that. I don't feel comfortable letting you drive home like this. Obviously, you're not going to a hospital, so I thought I would drive you home."

"Oh. OK." Dean said, smirking when he saw Cas blush. "So, where's your car?"

Castiel looked down slightly, "I don't have one actually. I don't live that far from here, so most of the time, I just walk, or catch a ride from my brother."

"You can drive though right?" Dean asked, getting a nod. "OK. I'm going to let you do something that I don't let many people do. You can drive my Jeep. I don't live that far from here either, so you should be ok."

Castiel nodded, looking at the orange Wrangler. "OK. Can you walk?"

Dean tried to take a couple steps, and almost fell again. Castiel laughed lightly, and Dean found himself smiling at the sound. "I don't think so, man."

"That's alright. I'll help you." Castiel said grabbing Dean's hand and putting his other hand around Dean's waist to help keep the boy up. After a couple stumbles, they made it to the Jeep and after awkwardly getting Dean into the passenger seat, Castiel ran back to get the surfboard. Once he was situated in the driver's seat, he looked at Dean and laughed again, reaching his hand out. "I might need the keys."

Dean dug through his pockets and handed Castiel the keys. When the Jeep started, I'm On Fire started playing loudly through the speakers. Dean smiled and pulled a lighter out of his pocket and started swaying with the beat.

"Dean. What are you doing?"

"Aw, come on. It's a classic Springsteen tune!"

"If you say so, Dean." Castiel said as he pulled out of the parking lot and following Dean's directions, headed to Dean's house. He pulled in next to a sleek black Impala in the driveway less than five minutes later. "Dean. Who's car is this?"

"My dad's. He said when I get old enough, it'll be mine, but right now, I've got the Jeep."

Castiel opened the door and supported Dean again, helping him to the door. They tripped a bit on the stairs, and Castiel ended up lying down on the porch, with Dean on top of him. Before either of the boys realized what had happened, they were kissing. Cas let out a small moan, which only seemed to work Dean up and they probably would've kept going if they hadn't been interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Dean looked up and smiled, shyly, "Hi, Dad."

* * *

After they had been given the ground rules from their parents, Dean and Castiel were inseparable. One day, after they had expressed their feelings for each other, Dean took Castiel to a tattoo parlour in town and with the help of the artist, he got a tattoo of Castiel's handprint on his shoulder. He knew there would be hell to pay when he went home, but frankly he didn't care, and neither did Castiel.

When Dean finally got home, his dad was waiting for him. "What's up, Dad?"

"Get ready to leave, son, we're going to Nevada."

"What? School starts in a week!"

"We'll figure that out later. Right now, you need to get packed."

"What about Cas?"

"What about him?"

"I need to say goodbye!"

John sighed at his son, "You've got 20 minutes. We leave in an hour, OK?"

"OK." Dean pulled out of the driveway and sped to Castiel's house three blocks away. He ran up to the door and knocked... and knocked... and knocked. Finally, he looked in the house and saw that no one was home. Digging through his Jeep, he found some paper and a pen.

_Dear Cas,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't say this in person, but I have to go. We're moving to Nevada. I just wanted to say that I'll never forget you, and that I love you._

_-Dean._

* * *

Dean wasn't lying when he said he wouldn't forget. Whenever he heard _Born in the USA, _he thought of that summer he spent with Castiel, and would look at his tattoo and wonder what the man was doing, and wonder if Castiel did the same.

**A/N: Hey! So I've been listening to some awesome country music and thinking of using them as the basis for some stories.. they would be like this, basically taking the lyrics and turning them into a story... other songs I was considering were I Love Your Love the Most (also Eric Church) and Everything I Shouldn't Be Thinking About (Thompson Square). If you have a request, PM me, or comment it, or whatever... and remember, reviews fuel the fire! **


End file.
